A Small Spark Of Familiarity
by mpkio2
Summary: Pikachu is mysteriously transformed into a human. Ash will do anything to help his best friend return to his old self. However, Pikachu has other plans which involve getting Ash to love him as a lover. Ash/Pikachu. Pikashhiping! Human!Pikachu Yoai Rated K
1. Small Spark Of Familiarity

**A/N:**

**Hello fellow Pokémon fans!**

**I know I haven't posted anything in awhile (And I shouldn't be posting anything anyway; it's not part of my plan!), but I just couldn't resist writing another Ash/Pikachu (Pikashipping) fanfic. Damn that cute, lovable, adorable couple! UGH!**

**Anyway, a lot of you seemed to like my first Pokemon Ash/Pikachu (Pikashipping) fanfic "Lightning Has Stricken My Heart", and I got good feedback telling me to continue it. The problem is, I don't know where to take it/how to end it. I guess it's just a "One-Shot". Sorry to disappoint those who wanted more.**

**But maybe this fanfic will make you happier….**

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Pokemon does not in anyway belong to me. This fanfic is made out of entertainment purposes only.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Small Spark Of Familiarity<br>**Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>Small Spark Of Familiarity<strong>

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Pikachu!"

He didn't believe; my Ash didn't believe me. Though, to be perfectly honest, I didn't blame him. I mean, would you believe someone who told that they're your Pokémon, a Pokémon for whom you have known, created a strong bond of friendship through many adventures, long and wide, for almost four years? Would you believe someone if they told you they're your Best Friend but looked nothing like them? No, I didn't think so.

"Ash," I sigh as I try to explain to the angry and panicked boy in front of me. "For the last time, I'm Pikachu,"

"Don't think you can pull that over me, boy," Ash retorted strongly with a wave of his hand in a gesture of defence and annoyance. "I know my Pikachu when I see him. And you…" He looks me up and down…well, I'm on the floor so he just looks at me, analysing me, actually. "You look nothing like him…"

If Ash is correct about one thing, it's my appearance. I don't look nothing like my usual self. Instead of my yellow fur that covers my body with warmth, my whole body is covered with skin. Yes, skin_. Human skin_. You heard me; human skin is covering my body, the texture creamy, weird and alien to me, feels like rubber to the touch and makes my body feel skinnier than usual.

Instead of being two feet tall, I am now tall enough to just reach under Ash's height of five feet tall (Though this is just an estimate as I am on the floor and haven't even stood up yet, due basically to fear that I would topple over if I did so). My body shape is skinner. I can move my body easier than before, turn on my hips from side to side, turn my head around without moving my whole body.

No doubt my eyes are different too, for my vision seems different to me, almost like I'm looking out with someone else's eyes, the world looking different but the same, simultaneously. My nose, usually a small button on my face, feels bigger, sharper and more…human. I can smell just fine, but, again, it feels different but…the same, as well.

Although my fur is gone from my body and I do yen to feel it covering my whole body once more, giving me warmth that I so deeply desire, there is at least some relief in the fact blond hair is hanging down in front of me around my face, in front of my eyes, causing my vision to blur. I'm happy that at least one part of my body (my head) would remain warm, and to a temperature that I am used to, in some way.

The body part that has changed the most (Or vanished or missing or disappeared), would have to be my now non-exist zigzag. I miss it already; the way it kept my balance, kept me on steady, showed my unconscious thoughts and emotions…I miss it a lot. How humans live without a tail, I would never be able to fathom. I want my tail back.

But, of course, my wish won't come true for I am no longer (If you couldn't guess it) in my normal Pikachu body, but instead in a human body that I don't even know if the ownership is rightfully mine. I'm in a body that feels alien, disturbing and….like an invasion of privacy. I don't know how to describe it, but there you go. I want out. Now!

"So what's your real name, kid!" Ash asks me. I look up and I see that his arms are folded, awaiting my answer with a angry expression on his face. "And where is Pikachu?"

Why does he call me "kid"? Doesn't he know who I am? He must know! Damn, just look at me Ash, you brainless boy! It's me, your best friend! Come on; know me! But, it appears he doesn't know me; like I'm a stranger to him, like I don't know anything about him, like I'm lying about everything.

"I'm right here!" I exclaim loudly, Wanting Ash to believe me. "I'm Pikachu…well…." I look down at myself, at the body I'm now in. "I don't look like myself…" This did not help matters for Ash "hmped" with a sound of impatience. "But I am Pikachu, Ash!" I add, reassuringly. "How do you think I know your name?"

Ash, my former master, looked slightly startled at this question. "You…er….read it off my bedroom door when you snuck in here!" Ash answered like it was the truth. "Don't play with me, kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" I shout in protest, but once I look down, I realize that my body is that of a thirteen year old boy. Well, in my Pokémon life-span, I had barely reached my fourth birthday, which calculated to be around….thirteen in human years. Oh, so that would mean I'm….a teenager? Wow. I have no idea what it feels like to be a teenager. In Pikachu life, your fourth birthday meant that you were an adult and as such, acted like an adult. But, Pikachu's never went through the process of being a teenager. This was a first for Pikachu, so shouldn't he take the opportunity?

"You are a kid!" Ash retorted, angrily, his foot stomping the floor. "And you're naked in my bedroom!" He's pointing at me now, adding dramatic effect. Oh, Ash….

My nakedness is easily explained. In my former body, I was a Pikachu and, therefore, my fur keeping me warmth, I did not require any clothing. But once in a human body and from being naked from my former body, I would be naked, of course.

"I don't know what your angle is, kid," Ash continues his little rant and rave. "But I don't want nothing to do with it. Just give me back my Pikachu…"

My Pikachu…

He said "My Pikachu"…

Damn you, Ash.

Damn you and everything that makes me love you so much.

Damn.

"I'm right here, Ash," I look up at him, dead in his deep black eyes and I pour my whole soul into his. He looks startled for a second and stumbles slightly. "Just look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not who I say I am…"

Ash looks a little hesitant. I think he's about to leave and call the police, but he then crouches slowly, warily towards me (Like I have the plague or something) and looks me deep in the eyes with his own that sparkle within the bedroom light. I say with my eyes over and over again: "I love you, I love you, I love you…", hoping he would receive the message.

We stay like this for awhile. I slowly put my shaking hand towards his that is placed on the floor, giving him support to look at me with his eyes. My hand touches his and, even though I don't produce electricity anymore, we both feel a small spark of familiarity travel through our bodies.

Ash is shocked immediately and is on the floor, stumbling away with his hands and feet, moving away from me.

"What the heck!" Ash exclaims, obviously shocked (HaHa at the pun), but the current that flowed between our bodies. "Where di that come from?"

I smile and laugh lightly. "You never did like the shocks received from me,"

And then, Ash closes his eyes, opens them, and an emotion that wasn't previously there, now shone brightly.

"Pi…Pikachu?" Ash asked, in wonder, amazement and happiness. "Is that you?"

"Finally," I sigh deeply, looking down to the floor and then to Ash's face. "It took you long enough to realize it was me, Pikapi,"

Ash slowly moves towards me, his face still in shock and happiness. "What happened to you?"

"I really don't know," I answer my friend, honestly, for I have no idea how I turned out the way I have. "If you have any idea, please let me know,"

Ash laughs at this being said. "Will do,"

The room goes quiet for a few seconds before Ash asks in a curious and embarrassed voice:

"Err…Pikachu?"

"Yeah, Ash?" I answer looking at him all the while, seeing his cheeks flash red.

He looks so freaking cute when he looks embarrassed…no, wait, concentrate on what he's asking you…

"Why…why are you naked?" He looks away as if he's the one that isn't wearing any clothes. "You didn't answer that question before…."

So cute…so cute…

I laugh. "No, I didn't, did I?" Ash doesn't answer. "Well, I guess when I transformed from my normal Pikachu body, and seeing I wasn't wearing any clothes then, I wouldn't be wearing any clothes in this body…"

"Oh…" Ash says, looking towards me as if something had struck him (Probably his stomach growling). "So you say you "transformed"; why do you say that?"

"Well, I wasn't a human before, Ash," I answer in an obvious voice.

"But maybe you was put into this….body," Ash settles as he gestures to my body…the human body I'm in…the body that isn't actually mine or….never mind. "Maybe someone did this to you, Pikachu,"

I hear the worry and concern in Ash's voice. I shouldn't of but I smile at him; he cares so much for me. I care for him to…

I put my human hand to his. He looks down at the touch, confusion on his face.

"I'm OK, Ash," I reassure him in a gentle voice. "After all, I'm still here with you,"

The confusion is quickly wiped off his face. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he says, rubbing his other free hand the back of his head.

A rumbling noise is heard throughout the room. I'm ashamed to say that it wasn't Ash's stomach rumbling…

"You hungry, buddy?" Ash asks with a smile on his…freaking beautiful face of an angel.

I feel my face flush red, as fred as my cheeks used to be, I bet. Another useful thing about fur was using it to my advantage at a time like this.

I nod my head, looking away from Ash. God that was embarrassing…

I hear him chuckle slightly (Which doesn't help matters, mind you) as his shadow covers me in darkness. I look up and he is standing over me with his hand stretched out to me and that smile on his face.

"Come on," he says in a happy voice. "Let's go down and figure out this mystery over some lunch…which included ketchup. If you are Pikachu, I know you can't resist ketchup…"

Damn, he's right, of course!

I can't resist that!

Ash…

Oh, damn you Ash!

"I love ketchup," I simply say as I take my friend's hand of support. How he knows I need help standing, I do not know.

On my first attempt at standing, I am wobbly and uncoordinated. On my second, I'm better, but not great; not even good. On my third, I manage with Ash's help. He leads the way out of his room and into the hallway. My arm is around his shoulder for support as I use my wobbly legs to walk, Ash encouraging me and helping me all the way.

His hair smells wonderful in my nostrils. His body feels strong under my weight. His expression of concentration on his face looks cute. He's my Ash, my Pikapi. Ands I love him. And I wish that's what I had said instead of "I love ketchup,"

But maybe I would be able to say it. Now that I _can_ say it, maybe I would find the courage to confess my true feelings to him. Perhaps I should take this opportunity now that I can…

Maybe being in this body will have its advantages after all…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Continue?**

**It's all up to you! (If I don't update, think of this as a "One-Shot")**

**Was it good? I'm not sure, but I'll let you guys be the judge for that.**

**Reviews will be most appreciated as always. Accepting any criticism given. **

**(Hopefully) Until next time :)**


	2. New Body, Same Feelings

**A/N:**

**Seeing how so many people enjoyed the first chapter, I decided to continue! I would just like to give a big thank you to all those who reviewed with encouraging words and to those who faved and put this story on their alerts list! I appreciate all the support.**

**Nothing else to say but this...**

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Small Spark Of Familiarity<br>**Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 2  
>New Body, Same Feelings<br>**

Once Ash had supported my body by helping me walk down the stairs and leading me into the sunny and warm Ketchum kitchen, he sat me down at the kitchen table, carefully. I was sad but the loss of contact with his warm body, his skin rubbing against mine...calm down, Pikachu! Don't get over excited...

Ash's mom, Ms. Ketchum, was nowhere to be found in the house (She told her son that she was going out to pick up some groceries and was going to meet up with her friend in town for a spot of tea, which meant she would be out for hours knowing how much Ms. Ketchum liked to shat with her friends), so Ash and I were reassured that she wouldn't enter the house and find a mysterious blonde naked boy (Err, yeah, that's me...) sitting at her kitchen table (Yes, I know I'm still naked, but it doesn't bother me *Grins*). Funny how Ash still hasn't realized I am still naked, even when he sat me at the kitchen table.

Although, once Ash looked at me again, asking what I would like to eat, his face literally blushes a bright red, his eyes averting my body. He muttered something incoherent (I think he said "I'll get you some clothes...") and left the kitchen, quickly. I, despite myself, grin at Ash's reaction; at how his whole face blushed, his cheeks turning red, his eyes averting, oh man, he's so damn cute when his shy or embarrassed or...no, focus, Pikachu! You don't want Ash to know your thinking of him; what would he say! Don't make it look to obvious! But he's so clueless to anything that happens around him... **(A/N: Would like to thank "PiWrite" for pointing out a obvious story error I hadn't noticed.)**

Ash returned in ten minutes flat carrying a handful of clothes into the kitchen and dropping them in front of me on the table. He goes to prepare lunch (Despite the fact i haven't told him what I would like...) while I look through the pile of clothes, picking each item with my newly formed human hands; a pair of red and white shoes, a yellow t-shirt, a pair of brown shorts, a pair of boxers, some white socks and a jumper that was coloured yellow and had a few brown stripes going around the fabric in areas.

I look to the clothes and look back at Ash with a quizzically expression at the choice of clothes he had chosen for me to wear (Even if Ash was my mother, I wouldn't let him dress me this way!). While preparing, what appeared to be ham and ketchup sandwiches (Damn, he knows me so well!), he must have felt my expression bore into the back of his head, for he looked around and stared at me. Then, seeing me look to the clothes, he rubs the back of his head in a nervous gesture, explaining that is was all he could find that would fit my body (How does he know my body size and type anyway? Looks can be deceiving, after all...).

I sigh and because it's him, I reluctantly put the clothes on (I didn't want to admit it, but I must say that they're a perfect fit for my body, though I do not wish to look in the mirror and see what I look like; I ignore Ash's whinnying. Ugh!). (**A/N: There's a link in the bottom A/N of what Pikachu would look like. Go check it out if you want.)**

I sit back at the table once I am fully dressed in Ash's old clothes (I assume their old for I have never seen him wear them) and grab the sandwich sitting on the plate in front of me which Ash had only just handed to me. I bite into the sandwich, tentavily, not knowing what it would taste like, afraid that there would be a difference in flavor and feel compared to my normal body's taste buds and tongue.

The fear completely washes away once the bite from the sandwich is sitting in my stomach; it taste's...different, I guess (Apparently, my suspicions in difference in taste was correct). Although it doesn't taste the same, it's eatable and the flavor are all still there, just not as strong (Yes, by the way, I have had a ham and ketchup sandwich before; Ash allowed me taste a bite once, though that was his mistake for I would nag him to give me more which he declined me to my misfortune).

"So, how's the sandwich, buddy?" Ash asks me as he too sits down next to me at the kitchen table, biting to his own sandwich. I turn to him and give him a smile (You know, one of those eyes closed *anime* smiles!).

"It's great," I say still smiling. "Though..." I turn back to the sandwich in my hands and frown, slightly. "...It kinda tastes...I dunno...different, I suppose,"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ash asks me, dumbfounded by my disappointment in taste features as a human, his mouth full with food as he eats, looking at me.

I turn to him and give him a look; just a look. "Well...I...again, I dunno really." Cause, you know I dunno really whether it is a good thing or bad. "It's hard to explain..." I look back at the sandwich and take another bite, concluding that this body was going to take some time to get used to.

"Oh," Ash simply says, still, probably, not understanding what I'm feeling; I don't even understand it myself, frankly! "I don't understand what you're saying really, Pikachu," Yep, he confirmed my thoughts! He smiles and then looks at me seriously. "But I'm goanna help you get back to your normal body, no matter what it takes!"

I smile back at him, forcefully. I turn away and look forward, eating my sandwich as I return to my thoughts. Although I am...having problems with my new body, I wouldn't mind still staying in it, really. I still have many things to experience with new feelings and features. This body will open a new world to me to explore and I haven't even started! And Ash wants me to return back to normal all ready? Speaking of Ash, this body, despite my normal Pikachu instincts that would love to have my zig-zag tail back, with this body I can finally, finally, be able to get closer with Ash, they way I've wanted for the past months in my normal body and because of obvious reasons (His a human and I am a mere Pikachu! Duh! Well, even in my normal body we could still...no, don't even go there!) I was never able to get to that closeness. (**A/N: There are Pikashipping fics where Ash and Pikachu get together even though Pikachu is in a Pikachu body! *Grins*)**

But now that I am in a new human body, my opportunity is right in front of me; _he_ is right next to me. I could tell him how I feel, what I want to do...*blushes*...with him. This may be a new body, but my feelings are still the same! I want him, damn it! Shit. I really do, but...I just can't tell him.

He'll freak out, I know he will. He'll look at me with wide eyes, as if his seen a ghost. He'll have a hard stare on his face, thinking I'm weird and disturbed and freaky and...he probably doesn't like me in _that way_ anyway! It will all be for nothing! And I would totally ruin the perfect relationship I have with my pikapi! No, I won't let that happen; I can't tell him. Well...not yet, anyway...

"I just don't understand why you're like this, Pikachu." Ash is telling me as he take a sip of water and places the glass on the table, looking at me concerned; he's so frigin cute!

"Trust me," I say with a laugh, finishing my sandwich (It was OK; different thought, _really _different...) and taking a sip of water from the glass in front of me. "If I knew, I would tell you."

"That's always reassuring to know, I guess," Ash replies, taking mine and his finished plates and placing them over on the kitchen counter with the over dirty, grubby looking plates, dishes and glass's. "But, this is just so...strange,"

"Tell me about it," I mutter, putting my human hands behind my human head and resting it there. "I mean, we've been through a lot of strange stuff and this is by far the strangest thing that has happened to me," (Understatement of the year, I think).

"We've been through stranger..." Ash replies taking a seat next to me. I give him a "Really" looking. "OK, maybe this is the strangest..." I smile at my triumphant. "What's the last thing you remember? Before you turned into...well, this?" Ash gestures my body in full.

I look up at the kitchen ceiling, thinking back to last night.

"Well," I start, concentrating hard. "I remember going out hunting in the back yard..."

"I didn't know you liked to hunt..."

I turn to face him and shrug. "It pasts the time but I hardly ever catch anything; your back yard doesn't have many Pokemon in it." Ash nods his head. "Anyway," I look back up at the ceiling returning to my previous night. "I was out hunting minding my own business when I heard this noise..."

"Noise?" Ash asks, confused.

"Yes," I answer. "And will you stop interrupting me," Ash rubs the back of his head, again, in a nervous gesture.

"Sorry, buddy," I smile and tell its ok; I want to hug him tightly, man!

"Anyway, I heard this noise; it sounded like a Eve wailing. Figuring it was hurt or in trouble (It didn't speak at all) I went in the direction it was coming from and then...I...err...that's all I can remember,"

"Nothing else?" Ask asks. "Just...that's all?"

"Yeah," I reply, rubbing my head, feeling it start to hurt badly as I try to concentrate on what happened afterwards. "It's just blank after that and..Ah!"

I almost fall to the kitchen floor in pain, holding my head with my paws...err...hands. Luckily for me, Ash, because he cares for me so much, catches me in his strong tight hold; don't let, don't let go, don't let go...

"Are you OK, Pikachu?" he asks me, worriedly.

"Yeah," I reply with again. "It's just, my head hurts when I try to remember what happened after I head towards the Eve and- Ah!" The pain increases and I hold my head; I realize my hands are the only ones holding my head. Ash is holding my head, comfortably, his smooth hands on my hair. Despite the pain, I wish he would never let go.

"Take it easy, buddy," he says quietly to me. "Don't hurt yourself, OK?"

I slowly nod my head.

"Maybe you should go and take a nap or something...it might help the pain,"

"But-" And I realize that the sound of sleeping sounds quite inviting right now. Though I still want to stay with Ash and get this mystery solved!

"No, Pikachu," Ash says in a firm, resistant voice that had no room for argument, standing up and helping me stand as he did so, walking in the direction of the stairs in the hall. "Your gonna get some sleep,"

"And what are you gonna do?"

I feel his eyes on me; I look at him and see him look at me seriously. "I'm gonna get you too bed and get you some painkillers..." That does sound nice; he so cares about me *Squeal inside!* "And then I'm going to look in the back yard and search for this Eve or anything suspicious..." Ha! Ash wouldn't know anything "suspicious" if it walked to him and asked him for tea!

As we go through the hall way and to the stairs, I spot my reflection in the hall mirror and as I see my reflection, I wish I never looked upon it; I look like a twelve year old kid, all cute and adorable like; damn this and damn whoever, whatever did this to me! Though saying that, Ash was the one who dressed me in those clothes! I look at him and glare. He smiles back with a fake smile and a small smirk plastered on his face.

"You do look cute in those clothes, Pikachu," But he says it in such a mocking way; I wanna punch and kiss him at the same time!

I don't have the strength to do either for I started to feel awfully tired, but I made a mental note, that whenever I woke up, I would get the chance to do both.

I'm gonna punch him in the face! And then kiss him to make the pain go away.

Just you wait, Ash. Just you wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Link(s):<strong>

**Pikachu in human form wearing clothes described in this chapter *Minus the tomato and Pikachu ears*: http:/ **jumpix. deviantart**. com/art/Gijinka-Pikachu-Very-86027863 *Pic by "Jumpix"; I own nothing* (Get rid of the gaps!).**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, that's Chapter 2 done.**

**I hope I got Pikachu's personality down right in this one (I'm still unsure; I figured Pikachu would be more relaxed in this chapter, seeing how his not on defense like in the last chapter). I think Ash is in character (He's always clueless! Lol)**

**I also hope you like the A/N's I put within the chapter and all of Pikachu's side notes that, somehow, relate to the show, such as "**(You know, one of those eyes closed *anime* smiles!)".

**I'm still deciding where this story is going, so please bear with me while I sort that out (Of course, I want Ash and Pikachu to get together in some way! Lol). The plot will, hopefully, develop as this story continues.**

**By the way, check out all my other fanfics as well. Plus, I'm gonna post a Naruto fic very soon, so all you Naruto fans, look out for that! :)**

**Reviews would help me dearly as they will let me know if I'm doing the right things! Criticism is always welcome. :)**

**I hope to update once I get some reviews from you guys, so please them. Thank you! **

**~mpkio2 signing out for now!~**


	3. That Familiar Warm Smell

**A/N:**

**Wha..? Where am I?**

**Oh yeah! I remember this place, this little fanfic I started writing years ago and left unfinished and in a sad state. I started writing a cute little Pikashipping fanfic where Pikachu turns into a human and wants to kiss Ash all over, didn't I?! I remember now! Lol**

**No but seriously, I would just like to apologize for the very long delay in updating this fanfic (Cause I love just as much as you guys!). It's been over 2 years since I last updated and I just suddenly got the urge to start writing some more Pikashipping loving. :)**

**I appreciate all of the awesome reviews/alerts/favs you guys have been giving this story in the 2 year hiatus. You allow me to keep writing, ensure me that I am a good writer. Even if I don't update in a long time, I still think of my fanfics cause I love my stories and writing in general.**

**If you've forgotten what's happened in this fanfic, maybe you should go back and re-read the previous two chapters. Or I can sum it up for you here; Pikachu gets transformed into a human, Ash is shocked and Pikachu tries to explain to Ash how he thinks it happened, and get all butterflies in his stomach as he stares into Ash's black eyes. *Grins***

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Small Spark Of Familiarity<br>**Written by mpkio2

**Chapter 3  
>That Warm Familiar Smell<strong>

I clamber down the stairs, holding on to the banister as I do so, my head filled with many thoughts swirling around together getting jumbled in the process. So much had happened this morning, in so little time, that it was just all too much to take in. Being awoken by a naked boy in my bedroom was a shock on its own and had already sky-rocketed my anxiety levels, but then finding out that said boy was _my_ Pikachu, my little buddy, my best friend, my very first Pokémon, just sent me over unreachable proportions.

I couldn't believe it at first…and can you blame me? I mean, my Pikachu had transformed into a human! From what I know, this has never happened to any Pokémon in the world. It must be first! The real question is _why_; why did this happen to Pikachu and, most importantly, how do we change him back? Can he be changed back? I hope so… I would hate to know what would come of Pikachu if he didn't find a way back to his real form; what if he hated being a human? What if he couldn't get it? What if society shunned, due to the fact that he wasn't a real human, that he didn't know how to be human?

No! I can't let that happen! Won't let that happen! As Zordac as my witness, I won't give up on Pikachu, no matter what, not even if he is rejected by everyone else! I will stand by him, me and him against the world!

I can hear the sound of "Pidgeoto!" not too far away, causing me to escape my little inner-thoughts and back into the real world. I shake my head to clear the still buzzing thoughts and look around. The dazzling sun is shining through the open window, covering the kitchen in a golden glaze, like honey smearing all over, gloriously, two golden eyes of honey looking back at me in joy, happiness, content…

_Pikachu…_

I shake my head yet again, hoping the images of Pikachu's golden eyes would somehow vanish from my mind. Why was I thinking of his eyes? Yeah, I mean, I always knew Pikachu had golden, honey eyes when he was a Pikachu, but now he was human, why was my brain tending to focus much more narrowly on that feature of his face? Why, brain?! Why? Come on, answer me! No answer. Fine, ignore me! See if I care.

Once I finish berating with my brain, I look around the untidy kitchen, plates and cups stacked up high on the kitchen counter, two half-filled glasses of freshly-squeezed orange juice, two plates of half eaten breakfast sitting on the kitchen table, unfinished and unclean. A bottle of ketchup sat nearby. I walked up to the table and picked it up. I feel a smile creeping on my face.

"Pikachu does love ketchup," I murmur to myself, images of my little buddy in human form eating down his ham and ketchup sandwich. Concentrating on the task at hand, I start to gather the plates, throwing away the uneaten food into the rubbish bin, placing them on the counter and pouring the un-drunken juice down the sink. Better get this cleaned up, I guess…

After ten minutes, washed, cleaned plates and cups put back in its place, the kitchen table now spotless, I walk towards the kitchen back door to my garden and open it, the cool air hitting my face as I step out to the greenery. I hear "Pidgeoto!" squawking in a nearby tree, I see Ratata remerging near a bush, see a Butterfree flying around the flower beds; but I'm looking for a certain type of Pokemon, one in which Pikachu believes has turned him in the way he is now; an Eve. I walk further into my garden, peering round for any sign that the Pokemon had been here. I look under bushes, up on tree brunches, but no luck; I find neither the Pokemon nor any sign that it had been in my garden. No claw marks, no paw prints, no piece of fur, nothing.

It seemed hopeless, but as I finally start to feel the weight of failure drag ay my shoulders, I realize that it would be impossible to track down the Eve; even if I did find proof that the Pokemon had been in my garden, I wouldn't be, wouldn't know if I had found the _right _Eve, the one which had transformed into a human.

Oh man, I didn't really think this through properly, did I?

I feel the warmth of the sun on my back, as if it was trying to comfort my in such a desperate situation. I feel more relaxed and look up the glowing ord in the sky. The golden eyes of my best friend are in my head again and I see him staring at me with…happiness. I felt my heart clenching behind my ribcage, my hand going to it.

I can't give up! I told myself I wouldn't, didn't I? How can I be a Pokemon Master if I can't even help my best friend? I need to help him! I will, I promise, I'll turn you back to your good old self, Pikachu!

* * *

><p>Mmmm….I smell something delicious, something warm and musky. I inhale it again and I'm almost sent over the edge. Man, what is that? It smells so good!<p>

As my eyes slowly flutter open, I feel as though something's not quite right. My body feels bigger than usual, bulkier. A grey ceiling is all I see, and I start to wake into consciousness, I can't remember where I am and how I got here; I feel warm and comfortable, as if I'm lying in a bed. I look down and realize that was exactly where I was; in abed. What? How? Why? What the hell was going on?! I can't feel my tail either and feel more of my body and how weird it feels, my heart starting to race, panic seizing my body.

"Oh, you're awake," A gentle voice greets me. That's Pikapi! Ash! "Had a good sleep, buddy? Feel any better? You're head's not hurting any more, is it?"

My eyes dart forward and there sitting at the end of the bed is Ash, a tray on his lap, his black eyes looking at me with a mixture of worry and concern. My heart thumps a little faster as we both just stare at each other for a moment, neither of us saying nor doing anything.

"You still don't feel weird do you?" Ash asks gently, breaking the silence which had momentarily settled between us. "You know, since…" Ash's eyes quickly glance over my body, nervously and then looks away again, eyes down looking at the tray on his lap.

And I quickly remember what he refers to: I transformed, didn't I? Into a human. And I came over all ill in the kitchen after Ash made me a snadwhich, and he looked at me, and I him, and he shot me insults, and I wanted to punch him, but then I wanted to kiss him to make the pain go away, and…

I stop in my remembering this morning's events, the warm smell which had woken me, filling my nostrils once more, my body coming over with comfort.

"You hungry, buddy?" Ash asks, gesturing to the tray in his lap. "I made you some chicken soup…" What? Ash made soup? Huh, strange. I didn't know he knew how to cook; he always depended on his mom and Brook to cook for him. He must have caused a fire in the process, scrambling around the kitchen, not know what to do. I bet the stuff isn't even edible. I chuckle. But that's just Ash; alwayas clueless and helpless, like a little kid. And you wanna do is look after him…

_I do…_

But then I realize something; why didn't I pick up on the smell? I can smell it now; the chicken aroma wafting in the air, but why didn't my nose detect it when I had awoken. A different smell had welcomed me awake, one, now that I think about it, I have smelled for the past five years…

Ash leans forward and his hand gently touches my forehead. My head heats up, a blush forming on my cheeks, no doubt, my heart racing. God damn it, Ash! Why dod you make me feel like this?! The warm, musky smeel engulfs at once, and I savour every moment of it.

_Ash, you smell so good…_

"Hmm, you're a little warm," Ash concludes. "But you don't feel as though you have a fever. I don't think so anyway. I'm no doctor. Maybe I should take you to the clinic, or maybe a Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy could take a look at you. No, Professor Oak may know-"

I lift up my arm and lightly punch him on the arm.

"Ow!" he recoils in pain, his left hand rubbing the place where my punch hit. "Why did you do that for?!"

"Because you're being a worry wuss," I reply firmly, my hands propelling me up in a sitting position. He glares at me and I smile in return. "I'm fine, OK? I don't need you worrying about me over nothing…"

"But this could be me than "nothing"," Ash retorts fiercely, still glaring. "How do we know you won't fall dead at any moment? We don't, do we, Pikachu?!" The anger in Ash's voice is starting to scare me, the smile on face gone and replaced with one mild shock and annoyance. Why is putting this thing all out of proportion?! Worrying over nothing! Goddamn it, I'm fine, you idiot!

"Yeah, but I doubt a little dizzy spell is gonna kill me," I shoot back, arms folded. "Oh no, I feel dizzy, I think I'm gonna die!" I say in mock despair. "Please, Ash!"

"Please, nothing!" Ash spits back, on his feet, the tray of chicken soup, forgotten, placed on my bed, his eyes looking down at me with…so much anger. Why? Did he loose a Pokemon battle while I was asleep or something? I don't know the reason, but I know I don't like it, and wish the gentle soothing Ash would return to me, and hug me, and tell me everything's gonna be Okay.

"You're probably really ill and we don't even know it! That's it; I'm take you to Professor Oak!" And suddenly, Ash pulls back the bed covers and grabs hold of my arm, but as he does so, a blush lights up his face and lets go of my arm at once. He turns around so that his back faces me. What now? Ash is acting so strange today…well, more strange than usual.

"Y-you have no clothes on," he mutters in a somewhat embarrassed voice.

"Observant as always, Ash," I reply sarcastically. "I didn't exactly like the clothes you picked out for me so I decided not to sleep in them. Is that Okay with you, or do you think I'm gonna get sick from doing that?"

Ash says nothing for a while and I can feel the room grow hot and stuffy, tension spitting between us like thunder and lightning.

"Put some clothes on," Ash utters in a dark voice. "And when you do, I'm taking you to Professor Oak. I don't care how much you protest, how much you don't wanna do it, thinking your "fine,". You're gonna get checked out, because you mean everything to me…"

I inwardly gasp, and the reason of Ash's anger, the reason why he was acting so strange, was clear to me. It was there all along and I'm the one who feels like an idiot for not realizing it was right there in my face…

"Put some clothes on," Ash repeats as he walks toward the bedroom door to leave the room. As I look at the back of his head, as I see him walk further and further away from me, his warm, musky scent growing fainter and fainter, wanting nothing more but to be engulfed in it once more, I realize I had made a terrible mistake, wanting to take back everything I said to him, not considering his feelings at all.

I'm the first Pokemon in history for something like to happen to…

His warm scent is gone, and I feel colder than I've ever felt before.

…And no-one knows of how such a transformation could affect the transformed Pokemon's health…

His gentle, soothing voice is replaced by anger, and I feel sick knowing I'm the one who caused it to be so.

…And Ash is angry because he and I don't know what will happen, what the complications are.

I wish he would stay and hold me. My eyes dart to my hands, knowing I have no-one to blame but myself. I feel my ears drop as a lump forms in my throat.

_I'm sorry, Pikapi…_

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And the drama begins! Lol**

**I somewhat have a fairly good idea of where this story is heading for. However, I still don't know the ending. You can, though, exspect to see much more drama and lovey dovey very soon! :)**

**OK, so yeah, of you couldn't tell, the first part is from Ash's perspective. I think this is good as, not only does it serve to add some more diviation and variety for the story and how its told, but it also explains why Ash reacts the way he does in the next part from Pikachu's perspective – the argument between them. So yeah, I might add a bit of stuff from Ash's perspective in future chappies, though I will only use where I believe it is necessary, so look out for that.**

**Poor Pikachu. :( I feel so bad for him in this chapter; he only wanted to get closer to Ash, but cause him to be further from him by his own actions and has no one to blame but himself. *Hugs him*.**

**Don't worry; Pikkashipping loving is coming! :)**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far and if you like the direction its going in. All reviews will help reassure myself that people are reading and will motivate me to write more. Thank you. :)**

**See ya next time folks.**

**~mpkio2~**


End file.
